


Lion Tears

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling, Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "“i’m watching the lion king on my phone and i’m trying to hide the fact i’m sobbing uncontrollably but you notice anyway.”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Stiles is very, very glad Derek is on that baseball trip, right now, and won’t be back until tomorrow. It’s not that he believes his roommate would make fun of him, but letting your crush see you cry is a big no-no in Stiles’ book. Especially if it’s someone like Derek.

Derek is on the university’s baseball _and_ wrestling team. He goes hiking and camping for fun. He’s also very smart and funny, and distractingly beautiful, with his permanent stubble and multi-coloured eyes.

So, yeah, Stiles has a crush on his college roommate. He realizes how much of a cliché it is, but he’s pretty sure Derek is crushing on him as well. He’s 99,99% certain that Derek had implied he’d want to go on a date with Stiles when he came back from the trip.

He’s not sure why he started watching this movie, though. He _knows_ he’s going to cry. He always does. It didn’t used to be until Mufasa had died, but tonight he’d started bawling the moment Simba was presented to the entire kingdom, which happens five minutes in.

He’d calmed down now, but the bit where Simba was going to be chasing after his dad in the stars was coming up. Stiles pulls the blankets around him a little tighter and burrows into his pillow a little further. He knows it’s slightly ridiculous that he’s watching _The Lion King_ on his phone, in bed, in the dark, but he likes it this way.

He braces himself for the waterworks, and then the door opens. Fuck. He quickly pulls his phone to his chest to hide the glow from the screen. He cannot have Derek know that he’s crying about _The Lion King_.

‘Stiles?’ Derek whispers. ‘You awake?’

Stiles does everything in his power to hide the fact that he’s awake and has been crying for the past hour. It must work because Derek moves silently through the room, grabs his toiletries and goes to the bathroom. Stiles breaths easily for a minute, until he realizes he forgot to turn off the sound. He can only listen as Simba calls for his father in despair, and realize this is even worse than seeing it.

A sob escapes his throat just as Derek steps back into the room.

‘Stiles?’

He hides his face in his pillow.

‘Stiles, what’s going on?’

Another sob finds its way out and he feels the mattress dip as Derek sits down next to him.

‘Stiles, are you crying?’ Derek’s voice is full of concern. ‘Hey, what’s going on? Did you get some bad news? Is it your dad? Your mom?’

Stiles can only shake his head and try, and fail, to hold back the next sob.

‘Please talk to me,’ Derek says, sounding a little desperate. His voice is soft and he’s squeezing one of Stiles’ shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. ‘Do you need me to get Scott?’

Crap. Stiles can’t do this any longer. Derek is too sweet and considerate. He holds up his phone so his roommate, long time crush, and definitely not future boyfriend, can see what’s on the screen.

‘You’re watching _The Lion King_?’ Stiles nods. ‘You’re crying because of _The Lion King_?’ Stiles nods again. ‘Really?’

Derek no longer sounds desperate or concerned. He sounds a little amused. Wait, is he laughing at him? Stiles turns over to glare at Derek.

But Derek isn’t laughing. He’s amused, that’s obvious, but his smile is more fond than mocking.

Derek is looking at him _fondly_.

Derek is _fond_ of him.

Derek is getting under the covers with him.

What?

Stiles feels dazed as Derek flips him back over, so Stiles’ back is against Derek’s front, and wraps an arm around him. He comes out of his stupor as Derek steals one of his earbuds.

‘What?’ he manages to croak.

‘I always cry when I watch _Bambi_ ,’ Derek whispers against his neck. ‘And at the end of _Aladdin_.’

‘What?’ Stiles whispers. He’s pausing the movie for this. He turns to look at Derek in wonder. ‘You cry about _Aladdin_?’

‘That ending is an emotional roller-coaster, okay,’ Derek huffs. ‘They almost die, they survive, they almost die again, and then the genie gets set free.’

‘Oh my god. You’re adorable,’ Stiles breaths out. He pecks Derek on the lips, then turns back to his phone and presses play.

Derek cuddles Stiles throughout the rest of the movie. The next night, when they’re watching _Aladdin_ , it’s Stiles’ turn to cuddle Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
